User blog:Ezekielfan22/Brenda Bates (Urban Legend)
'Brenda Bates '(Rebecca Gayheart) is the main villainess of the 1998 film Urban Legend. She was a student at Pendleton University and the best friend of fellow student Natalie Simon (the film's protagonist). History Brenda's backstory also revealed that in high school, she was the girlfriend of David Evans, and the two even planning to get married after graduation. But on the night David proposed to Brenda, he crashed his car and died while Natalie and her friend Michelle Mancini were chasing him in Michelle's car, having been re-enacting the "Gang High Beam Initiation" myth as a prank. Events Vengeful, Brenda transferred to Pendleton and befriended Natalie before going on a killing spree, with her first victim being Michelle. The psychotic villainess then continued her spree, committing all her murders in the style of popular urban legends. Throughout the movie, Brenda acted as a concerned friend to Natalie, effectively hiding her role in the grisly murders. In the film's climax, after Natalie witnessed Brenda (in disguise) killing her friend Sasha Thomas, she and Paul Gardner (a journalist at the college who Brenda had feelings for) fled the college, with Brenda joining them. After pulling over to a gas station to phone the police, Brenda and Natalie discovered the corpse of Professor Wexler in the trunk of Paul's car, having been put there by Brenda to trick Natalie into thinking he was the killer. The girls ran away, with Brenda disappearing from Natalie in a field. When Natalie managed to hitch a ride back to campus with a janitor at the college, Brenda reappeared in a truck and ran them off the road, killing him. Brenda's villainous reveal came when Natalie reached campus and broke into the abandoned Stanley Hall, where she had heard Brenda screaming out for help. She eventually found her in a bedroom, having seemingly been murdered. But as Natalie tearfully bemoaned her friend's fate, Brenda suddenly rose up and knocked Natalie out with a punch. When Natalie woke up, bound to the bed and gagged by Brenda, Brenda revealed herself as the killer and taunted the horrified Natalie before revealing her motivation for the murder spree. She also revealed that she enjoyed tormenting Natalie and playing mind games with her, and that she planned to frame Professor Wexler as the killer. The evil Brenda then prepared to kill Natalie, planning to stage her death in the style of the "Kidney Heist" legend. But as she began to cut Natalie with a scalpel, campus security guard Reese Wilson arrived and held Brenda back at gunpoint. But as Reese prepared to arrest her, Brenda slashed Reese with a folding knife before pointing her gun at Natalie, who had managed to free herself. Brenda responded to Natalie saying that killing people wouldn't bring David back by saying that she intended to use the spree to win Paul over, expressing anger at Natalie for having kissed him earlier that night. Soon after that, Paul entered the dorm and began to act as though he were impressed with Brenda's actions and would help her frame Wexler for the crimes. Brenda, however, was able to see through the ruse and was preparing to decide who to kill when Reese shot her in the elbow with a hidden gun she had. Natalie then took Brenda's discarded pistol and shot Brenda as she charged at her, sending her crashing through a window. But as Natalie and Paul drove to get help, Brenda reappeared in the back of the car and attacked the two with an ax. The attack, however, resulted in Paul crashing the car on a bridge, sending Brenda flying through the windshield into the river below. It was believed that Brenda died in the river, but the film's ending showed Brenda appearing at another university, with a group of students who were discussing the events at Pendleton. As the legend was deemed fake by the students, Brenda chimed in and said she believed it was true, but proceeded to tell them "what really happened". Brenda later made a cameo appearance in the film's 2000 sequel, Urban Legend: The Final Cut, appearing as a nurse at the mental hospital where the film's villain, Professor Solomon, was placed after he was defeated. As Brenda wheeled him back to his room, the evil nurse told Solomon that they had "a lot in common". Murder Victims * Michelle Mancini (beheaded with an ax) * Damon Brooks (hung from a tree with a rope that was tied to his car; strangled when Natalie tried to drive away to escape) * Tosh Guaneri (strangled/slashing her wrists) * Dean Adams (heels slit with folding knife, run over with his car onto tire spikes) * Parker Riley's dog (burned to death in a microwave) * Parker Riley (tied to a toilet and force fed pop rocks and drain cleaner) * Radio station employee (strangled to death) * Sasha Thomas (hacked to death with an ax) * Professor Wexler (stabbed to death) * Janitor (run off the road, killed in the ensuing crash) Gallery Brenda Bates student.png Brenda Bates disguise.png|Brenda's villainous disguise Brenda Bates gun.png|Brenda armed with a pistol 15.-Brenda-Bates-–-Urban-Legend.jpg deb592a0a859a02fd20d75f653af5bf51dfe2043_hq.gif dsdfsdfsdfsdfs.gif Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Animal Murderer Category:Attempted Murder Category:Axe Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Decapitation Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Nurse Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Serial Killer Category:Slasher Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini